flightrisingfandomcom-20200223-history
Swipp
Swipp is a male Fae Dragon in Flight Rising who runs a stand at the Trading Post. He is on the lookout for item trades; some of his deals are trades to turn less valuable items into more valuable items, such as trading silver for gold, while others are unique familiars and apparel only obtainable through trading with him. Swipp's daughters, Pipp and Tripp, introduced upon the expansion of his stall on October 29th, 2015http://www1.flightrising.com/forums/ann/1623317, can occasionally be found at the stand offering their own trades with an added fee. Swipp is described as a savvy Fae who has a watchful eye out for the next big trendhttp://flightrising.com/main.php?p=wiki&article=24 and could be considered outgoing, as he used to call people "friend". He no longer does this since the expansion of his stall gave him multiple new dialogue boxes. Swipp offers 12 random trades daily that cycle every two hours - not as often as Crim's hourly lists, but not as rarely as Pinkerton's daily gifts from his Plundered Pile. Pipp and/or Tripp will also sometimes appear with an extra trade, making a maximum possible three trades available every two hours. Swipp's Offerings Swipp trades for a variety of items gained throughout the game, and users have put together a Google spreadsheet you can have your username placed on to be pinged when Swipp offers certain items. As of May 10th, 2014, the on-site encyclopedia has been updated to include a page on Swipphttp://flightrising.com/main.php?p=wiki&article=24. This includes a list of his trades. Using this list, his trades can be broken down into five groups: 'Materials:' |} ---- 'Apparel:' |} ---- 'Familiars:' |} ---- 'Skins & Accents': |} ---- 'Trinkets': |} ---- Swipp Exclusives Some of the items that can be obtained from Swipp can be gotten elsewhere like the Coliseum or the Marketplace. However, a lot of them can only be obtained from Swipp (excluding buying them from other players in the Auction House). The item trades listed above are exclusive to Swipp unless specified otherwise. Retired Swaps The following items used to be available from Swipp, but have since been removed from his trading list. These items can still be gotten by other means. They are listed in alphabetical order with what they required and when they were retired from Swipp's list. Brass Steampunk Goggles (May 24, 2014) *125 Copper Ore *75 Moldy Leather Death Seeker (August 30, 2014) *100 Crow Fallout Streak (October 29, 2015) *1 Bloodscale Shoulder Guards *20 Tiny Feathers Iridescent Scaleback (July 12, 2014) *75 Reflective Fish Scales Leafy Moth (October 13, 2014) *30 Runic Pug Moth *5 Crystal Quartz Radioactive Slime (October 29, 2015) *25 Jar of Slime Raider Helm (May 24, 2014) *1 Dented Iron Helmet *2 Shalebuck Horn Red Birdskull Legband (March 31, 2014) *75 Sparrow Skull *20 Tiny Feathers Runebead Necklace (May 24, 2014) *25 Birch Logs *25 Ash Logs Runic Bat(October 29, 2015) *200 Nightwing Bat Simple Gold Bracelets (May 24, 2014) *4 Gold Ore Storm Seeker (September 10, 2014) *70 Magpie *1 Thunder Slash Tickled Hyacinth (July 10, 2015) *50 Lucky Star *50 Juneflower Reference Category:Shop Category:NPC